


A Whale of a Time

by schmicofix



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: #anyone ask for a whale watching with the parents fic? No? Here we goooooo!, #fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmicofix/pseuds/schmicofix
Summary: I had wriiten a fic about Nico meeting Levi's mom so this is one where Levi meets Nico's parents and sister. They eventually all go whale watching! (＾▽＾)





	1. Minke

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely tied into my 'For You' fic with Levi's mom. I meant to make this another chapter on that but one thing led to another and i've been writing it for 2 weeks and it's like its own thing now 「(°ヘ°) idk  
> Details: Nico grew up in and his parents currently live in Vancouver so they're going to visit.

Levi’s ears perked up at the sound of birds chirping outside the open window, watching as the breeze gently danced with the curtains in the living room. The warmth of the sun made him stretch and arch his spine into the couch as he imagined this is as close to the life of a cat as he’d ever come.

He looked up at Nico who sipped on some icy peach tea, fixated on his tablet. This was Levi’s favorite place in the entire world, laid out on their couch, resting his head on Nico’s lap. If Levi could live forever in one moment it would be this one.

Nico sat his tea down and tapped Levi’s head with a cold finger.

“Again,” Nico said, keeping his eyes on his tablet trying to think of a thirteen letter word for ‘many’. He furrowed his brow, “At least one ‘D’ and one T,” he said quietly under his breath.

Levi reached up and gently massaged the space between Nico’s brows, “Remember how you said you were getting a wrinkle here? This…that right there.” Levi tapped the edge of the screen indicating the crossword puzzle was to blame.

Nico looked down at Levi who wore a ‘You know I’m right expression’. “A-G-A-I-N.” He said sternly.

“I know, I know.” Levi cleared his throat and turned to the notes in his hand, “Man-na-seo ban-gab-seub-ni-da.” He looked up at Nico who was wearing a large smile.

“Good. The pronunciation is better than before. Practice more in front of the mirror. So,” Nico looked up as he thought, “You’ve got hello, your introduction and you just did nice to meet you…OH! The most important one, repeat after me, naneun neoui adeulgwa salang-e ppajyeoss-eo.”

“And what does that mean?” Levi looked confused as Nico bent down to kiss him, “I’m in love with your son.”

“NO! Don’t fill my delicate pliable brain with stuff I am NOT going to use,” Levi protested as he messaged his temples trying to forget what was just fed to him.

“AH! Multitudinous!” Nico stopped teasing his boyfriend and filled in his missing word. “You know my parents don’t expect you to greet them in Korean.”

“I know,” Levi returned to his notes as Nico turned his attention back to him, “but I want to.” He could feel the sincerity in his voice and couldn’t help but kiss him again.

*

“Minke whales are relatively small averaging around 11 tons,” Levi mumbled to himself as Nico kept his eyes on the road and a tight grip on the steering wheel.

“11 tons is huge whaddya mean small? Aww they travel alone or with just one or 2 others.” Levi smiled and thought how much he had in common with the whale. Considered small by most but mighty and only having a few close friends. “Minke, humpback, gray….minke…orcas…minke,” Levi listed off the whales they might see on their whale watching trip with Nico’s family.

“Do NOT say Minke again.” Nico’s tone was curt making Levi put down his notecard in a huff. “Seriously you said Minke like 45 times since we left our place and it’s just a 3-and-a-half-hour drive.”

“Okay, couple of things. #1 Do not yell at me, #2 Minke whales are perfect and I don’t want to forget their name, #3 you’re being an ass and finally #4 it is NOT my fault that you forgot your mother’s present at home. Who was the one rushing me to get out the door?? You hovered over me the whoooole morning going ‘We were supposed to be on the road at noon,’ but look at you now. I’m the only one who’s prepare-” Levi stopped talking and began frantically feeling his clothes and looking in the bag at his feet. “I left my phone charger at home.” He said dejectedly.

Nico couldn’t help but burst into laughter, “HOW?? I actually reminded you and watched you pick it up.”

“Yeah but then I sat it down to grab something? else?? Maybe? I must have left it on a counter…or the couch?,” Levi pouted softly making Nico laugh even more. “It’s not funny. My mom’s gonna freak out if I don’t message her every few hours. She even said I had to text in the middle of the night because I’ll have to get up to pee eventually so I should just text her while I’m at it. She’s a lot.”

“There’s a mall on the way to my parent’s house. We can stop by and you can get a charger and I can get a gift,” Nico grabbed Levi’s hand and kissed it. “Ok rules: Each whale is 5 points. The orcas are where the real numbers are. You start seeing Orcas and you better start keeping count real quick. Dolphins are worth 10 points each and each sea lion and seal is two points. HOWEVER, if a bird poops on you, if you get motion sickness and vomit or gag, or if you lose your balance because of the waves you lose 20 points for each offense. And yes we can go negative.”

“There’s so much math!!!” Levi’s eyes lit up and seemed to sparkle with delight.

“Easy Numbers. We tried doing it like regular people but we ended up having to make it a little more complicated because we WILL cheat. This way you really never know what someone has til the end,” Nico flashed a wink at Levi who was still beaming. “OH!” Nico exclaimed as he remembered something special he prepared for their trip. “I got the good stuff.” He found the playlist and turned up the volume only to leave Levi openmouthed in disbelief.

“No.” Levi said with pleading eyes, “Not this…not again.”

“YES. I even sprinkled in some of the greats into this masterpiece,” he said with a glint to his eyes. 

“The Shrek soundtrack is not a masterpiece! And what do you mean—“

“THEN I SAW HIS FACE NOW I’M A BELIEVERRRRR” Nico interrupted a dumbstruck Levi. “I’m in love oooohhh I’m a believerrr I couldn’t leave him if I triiiiiied.” Nico belted and bopped his head to the song while Levi slouched in the passenger seat unable to stop what was happening. 

Smashmouth, I’m a barbie girl, genie in a bottle, Britney spears, nsync, backstreet boys…three and a half hours.

“You know what, I’ll just walk,” Levi closed his eyes trying to endure his boyfriend singing off key at the top of his lungs. “Or you can just crash the car….I won’t mind, really.”


	2. All. The. Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi arrive at his parent's house and we meet his mom, dad and sister briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Nico's dad Junsu, sister Sumin and mom Rie (Like Reee-ay at least in my head it was like that lol) I'll have a 'moodboard' of sorts on my tumblr again. I found a pic of a house that I was like uhhhh yes please. LOL.

“Hopefully my mom likes the broach we picked out for her,” Nico contemplated his replacement gift as they pulled into his parent’s driveway. The gates opened allowing his car to drive up under the awning attached to the house so they could unload their bags.

Levi’s mouth opened wide, “THIS is your house??”

Nico looked at it curiously, “Yeah…?”

“It’s huge!” Levi exclaimed, mouth still open like a goldfish trying to eat.

“It’s not that big. It’s pretty normal,” Nico looked again, still not seeing what Levi saw. Levi was staring at the house as Nico got their bags out of the trunk. “It’s not that big,” he said again as Levi’s nervousness grew more and more apparent on his face.

Levi swallowed hard as they approached the entry. “I-I’ll give you anything you want if we can turn around right now.”

“Not gonna happen,” Nico smirked. “Everything will be fine. Don’t worry and let’s just enjoy our weekend.” He leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek as the door opened making Levi freeze.

Rie opened the door quickly, “Nico.” She exclaimed. “How was the drive?”

She leaned in and kissed her son’s cheek lightly as Levi stared her down with wide eyes, “So beautiful.” He said under his breath prompting a surprised look from Nico. 

She looked over with a listless expression, “You must be Levi. I've heard a lot about you.”

“Oh!” Levi lowered his head and gave the introduction he had been working on for the better part of a month with Nico.

A vague smile crossed her lips, “How nice. Now Nico come in dear I don’t want the door open too long.”

“Here I’ll grab that,” Nico took Levi’s heaviest bag and entered the house. 

“Thanks,” Levi said with a small self conscious smile that quickly disappeared when he stepped into the entry way. 

Coffered ceilings gave way to wide open windows lining the living room up to the kitchen. He’d never been inside a house as beautiful as the Kim’s and it made his stomach immediately churn with nervousness. 

Nico noticed the look on Levi’s face. “It’s normal,” he said through his teeth so his mother wouldn’t hear. 

“Dear we’ve made up your old room and a guest room for Levi,” Rie motioned to the staircase leading up to the rooms. 

Nico dragged Levi away, who was still in a daze, up the stairs showing him to his room.

“A guest room, and your room, and your parent’s room and your sister’s room. That’s four bedrooms.” Levi looked down the hallway in awe.

“Actually there are five but we made one a work out area. And then there’s media room.” Nico stopped in front of Levi’s door.

“A media room?” Levi tilted his head in curiosity.

“Yeah where we watch movies and stuff,” Nico put down the bags.

“You have a movie theater??” Levi’s expression was a unique blend of disbelief and despair.

“NO. It’s not. I mean there’s a projector but it’s not…you know what.” Nico opened the door revealing Levi’s room. “This is your room aaanndddd...” Nico knocked on the door right next to it. “Look at that, we’re neighbors. If you don’t lock your door at night someone might sneak in,” Nico flashed a mischievous grin and put his arms around Levi’s waist pulling him into a kiss. 

“Can you keep it in your pants for like five minutes you literally just got home,” Sumin hung on the doorframe of her room popping her gum loudly. “I’m Sumin. You’re Levi right? Nico talks about you all the time.”

“He does??” Levi looked intrigued.

“All. The. Time.” She repeated slowly.

“Ooookayy Sumin that’s enough don’t you have some tv to watch or…maybe a book to read,” Nico lifted his eyebrows and motioned to her room with his eyes.

“No,” she answered coolly. “Anyways Levi,” she let go of the frame and reached out to Levi who looked like a scared baby bird. “Nico said you guys moved in together. How is it? He’s such a neat freak but he’ll leave things in the fridge until they mold. And you should shower first if you like hot water.” She smacked her gum and shot Nico a look, “Unless you take one together,” she smirked.

“Sumin!” Nico gently moved her back towards her room. “Leave him alone please, thank you so much.”

“Levi come find me later. I have something I’ve been saving for youuuu.” Sumin smiled at Levi as she allowed herself to be pushed away then turned her attention to Nico, “He’s cute. Definitely your type. But you should keep an eye on him around mom and dad.”

“Why?” Nico looked concerned. 

“You’ll see,” she said slyly and disappeared into her room.

Nico turned around abruptly, “Don’t listen to her.” He walked over to Levi whose entire being was a rollercoaster of anxious nerves. “Come on let’s unpack and I’ll show you around.”

Once they were settled Nico lead Levi to the kitchen, “Help yourself to anything in here.” He said as he saw his father sitting at the table with a Sudoku puzzle, deep in thought. 

Junsu looked up from his activity as Nico and Levi entered the kitchen. “Appa I didn’t know you’d be home this early,” Nico walked over and gave his father a hug.

“I left early so I could be here when you arrived but I just missed it,” he spoke with a low deep voice and glanced at Levi who quickly smiled and gave his greeting.

Junsu looked surprised, “How nice. But I knew who you were the moment I saw you Levi. This one talks about you ad nauseam. It never stops.” He pointed at his son and spoke blithely then turned his attention back to his puzzle.

“Really?” Levi flashed a smug grin at Nico.

“Really. All the time. Without fail,” Junsu answered casually. 

Nico cleared his throat and stood behind his father looking over his shoulder, “No I don’t. 7 there 4 here and 1 and 2 there and there.”

“Dammit Nico,” he sounded irritated making Levi shrink back slightly. “You’re so good at this! Pull up a chair son.” 

Nico pat his father’s shoulder with a playful laugh, “Sorry dad I’m gonna finish showing Levi around.” 

Junsu looked up over his puzzle to see them holding hands as Nico led Levi out onto the patio, “Holding hands huh?” he said to himself almost at a whisper. 

Rie entered the kitchen, “Did you see that?”

“Yep,” Junsu answered dryly. “Let’s see what happens.”

*  
The sun hugged Levi in warmth and light, filtering through his light brown strands making the chill in his bones quickly melt. Now he could see where Nico got his preferences for the cold. There were times in their place that he could have sworn he saw a snowflake after Nico adjusted the thermostat. 

Nico scooped his boyfriend up in his arms, “See, the house is normal.”

Levi looked up at him with a slight look of disbelief, “Between the gym, movie theater and this pool I think not.”

Nico rolled his eyes and gave a small smile, “Here in a bit we’ll probably go for sushi. I’m starving and I think they were waiting for us to eat.”

Levi rested his head on Nico’s chest, “That sounds great!”

“And it’s a lot better than that terrible place you like on Maple,” Nico grimaced.

“Hey that place is pretty okay! You get so much for $3!” Levi protested as Nico shook his head.

“No. Just no.” Nico placed a small kiss on Levi’s lips “Please stop.” He said into a smile.

This time Levi rolled his eyes and looked out onto the massive yard thinking about how Nico called this place his home. He imagined little Nico playing soccer, swimming or playing hide and seek with his sister and the thoughts warmed his heart the way the sun never could. 

“Nico!” Sumin called from the balcony that over looked the back yard. “Put it back in your pants, Mom’s hungry let’s go!”

Nico sighed and rested his head on Levi's, "If it's a crime of passion the sentence is lighter right?" He asked playfully. 

Levi gave a soft laugh, "I think this counts as premeditation." 

"Damn, you're right," Nico kissed Levi's forehead, "Lets just go eat then," he said with a smile and lead Levi back into the house where his family was waiting. 


	3. Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Nico have dinner with Nico's parents and Levi surprises Junsu with how well he knows Nico.

It was only late afternoon but the restaurant was crowded. The Kim’s had organized a private room for their meal and Levi was once again awe struck. 

“Thank you for the broach dear. I almost bought it during our last shopping trip but decided against it so I welcome the addition to my collection. You have good taste,” Rie laid out her utensils as Nico sighed in relief. He was a bit disappointed that she’d seen it before but it was better than arriving empty handed. 

“Mom I’m surprised you didn’t order the udon.” Nico glanced over as he placed a cloth napkin on his lap and one on Levi’s. 

Rie took a sip of her tea as she watched them, “I simply felt like sashimi. Now Nico, how have things been? You don’t call as much since you’ve been,” She looked Levi up and down who was busy practicing with his chopsticks, “busy.”

Nico cleared his throat lightly, noticing her eyes, “I have indeed been busy but I’ll try to call more often. Everything’s fine. I’m learning a lot from Link and I’ll be applying for attending positions soon. As you know I bought the condo so I’m going to be staying in Seattle.”

“I guess there’s no harm in that for now. Levi, I hear you’re an intern.” She said with a cold expression.

“Yes, ma’am,” Levi swallowed hard as her gaze pierced him. He quickly avoided eye contact and noticed Junsu staring at his phone continuing a game of Sudoku. The sight of Nico’s dad enjoying a puzzle similar to how Nico obsesses over a crossword once he’s started one made him smile and calmed him a little. These were Nico’s parents. They helped shape and form the very person Levi loved and adored so maybe, he thought, he didn’t need to be so anxious. 

“I started my internship a while back and hopefully I’ll be doing my residency there,” Levi looked at Rie and smiled. 

Nico squeezed Levi’s hand gently under the table prompting Levi to look up at Nico and flash a warm smile. Sumin leaned over to her mother, “Mom ease up a little.” 

Rie sighed lightly and pursed her lips as she looked at her husband who was busy with his puzzle, making her sigh again. 

“I’m gonna visit the men’s room before the meal comes,” Nico said still gripping Levi’s hand. He got up and could feel Levi pulling away.

“Oh, I don’t have to go,” Levi said a bit cluelessly. Nico gave a breathy nervous laugh, “The restroom,” he said again with slightly widened eyes.

“Nico just leave him we’re not going to gobble him up,” Sumin motioned for him to let go of his boyfriend’s hand which Nico reluctantly did. He thought about holding it but he also thought about how he might pee his pants…and then considered how that might be better than leaving them alone. 

“Levi what do your parents do?” Rie inquired once the knight was gone. 

“My dad isn’t in the picture anymore and my mom works at the post office,” Levi look in the direction of the bathroom finally understanding Nico’s expression. Just a liiitle late.

“That can be a difficult job. Your mom must work very hard for the both of you. You’re lucky,” Junsu continued looking at his puzzle as he spoke. 

“She does. And yes, I am very lucky to have her as a mom. Incredibly lucky,” Levi felt the phone in his pocket and thought about how she had just told him not to be too nervous and to be himself on the car ride to the restaurant. 

Suddenly food came pouring in as waiters sat everything down according to the orders. Once everything was on the table Junsu finally looked up and over at the tomatoes on Nico’s plate. He was about to reach over when Levi swooped in and started removing them. 

Junsu watched as Levi quickly tailored Nico’s plate to better suit his tastes. He removed the tomatoes, gave Nico his wasabi and placed one of his tempura fried prawns on Nico’s plate. Junsu watched in awe as Levi worked, not realizing he was being stared at. He continued to stare and used his elbow to repeatedly hit Rie next to him trying to direct her attention to the scene before them. 

By the tenth time he elbowed her Rie hit him lightly, “I see it, I see it! Stop already!” she exclaimed under her breath. 

Everything Junsu was about to do for his son Levi had finished in a flash and the sight made Junsu smile warmly at him, though Levi had just missed it. 

Nico came back quickly with hands still slightly damp from washing. He shot Levi a concerned look, “You ok?” He asked quietly earning him a light giggle, “Of course I am,” Levi motioned to Nico’s food, “Let’s eat.”

The rest of dinner was fairly quiet, especially when Levi thought about his dinners with his mom. The Kim’s seemed like a quiet and reserved family. Levi thought back to after the holidays when Nico had said it was boring and he’d wished he had been there. But while there wasn’t much being said, Levi could still feel a closeness between them and he was happy to be there.

*

Rie gently messaged the moisturizer into her skin making sure all her eyeliner had been removed during her shower. 

“I like him,” Junsu let out a soft chuckle as he sat on the edge of his side of the bed.

“Why? Because he ate some tomatoes?” Rie lifted her brow in opposition of her husband’s easiness. 

“No. Because he knows Nico. Nico loves wasabi, hates raw tomatoes and half way through the meal did you notice how Levi gave Nico his tea because he kept looking at it? He always orders water but regrets it half way through. All of the others that Nico’s brought home…” Junsu trailed off into a sip of cold water from his nightstand. “I know Nico takes care of his partner I just want someone who will do the same for him. Someone who knows him and loves him. It’s all I’ve ever wanted and I think I like this one.”

“I’m not sold yet,” Rie gave one last look in the mirror watching Junsu in the reflection before turning around in her chair. “You saw what you needed to see but I haven’t. Maybe glimpses but not entirely. He’s not getting my stamp of approval yet.”

“Well I’m stamping him. Done. Stamped,” Junsu laid back into a groan ready to sleep off the weariness of his day. 

Rie climbed into bed beside her husband who turned to face her, “Rie, if for some reason you still don’t feel like stamping that boy before they leave, make sure Nico knows you have your reasons, whatever they may be. Make sure he knows it’s not him. I don’t want him getting the wrong idea.” 

“I know! I’m not a fool.” Rie flicked the tip of Junsu’s nose who smiled widely at her. 

“We just need to make sure he knows it’s the man we don’t approve of and not the fact that it IS a man,” he leaned over and kissed his wife gently. “Let’s see what tomorrow brings. Who knows, if the boy scores higher than me with the whales, then I’m revoking my stamp.”

Rie laughed as she rolled over onto her back and sighed gently, “Just one thing. I’m looking for one thing and I can be all in. I may not be sold but I’ll agree it’s promising and 100x better than the previous ones.”

She lifted her head to see if her husband was listening but he was fast asleep making her laugh to herself.


	4. Blankets and Sweaters

The cool mentholated feeling the toothpaste left was bracing with each breath Levi took. Between that and the temperature in the house he thought he might see his breath soon if he didn’t get under the blankets. ‘I don’t know how well that went,’ he thought to himself as he snuggled in the silk pillowcases and soft sheets, “Why is this the most comfortable bed I’ve ever been in?” he wondered aloud.

The door knob jiggled and gave way to reveal a striking man slightly dampened from his shower. “The sheets are bamboo, that’s why it’s so comfortable. They had an extra set in the linen closet and I already packed them for our place. We’re stealing,” Nico’s smile reached from ear to ear as he closed the door behind him and crawled on to Levi’s bed. 

“Of course they’re bamboo. No no no no, what are you doing?” Levi clutched the blankets close to his chest and inched away like someone in danger of being devoured. 

“I just came to check on you,” Nico crawled closer and tugged on the sheets Levi was clinging to for dear life. 

“I don’t believe that’s all you came here for,” the blankets finally gave out and were pulled from his grasp as Nico made his way to tower over him.

“I haven’t gotten to touch you all day just come here a little,” the smirk painted on Nico’s face soon melted into one of deep desire. 

Levi watched as drips of water fell from Nico’s dark hair and rolled onto his tan skin tracing all the dips and valleys of his body. It was the first time he’d ever thought of wanting to be a water droplet as Nico ran his finger across his chest finally wrapping one arm behind his back to bring him closer. The heat of Nico’s body was both calming and exciting to Levi who was admittedly cold from having his covers removed. 

Nico kissed his neck and sucked on his supple skin making Levi breath harder, “This is getting dangerous.” 

Levi’s words were breathy and floated on a small moan he’d tried to keep in. By now Nico’s fingers were sinking into all his sensitive places making him ache for more. “Your mom is ridiculously pretty. You have her eyes. And the way your dad plays those puzzles is so much like you it’s like looking into the future.” Levi’s words made Nico come to a screeching halt. 

He smacked his lips and rolled off his boyfriend with a sigh, “That was a good call. It was gonna get difficult to stop.”

“I know,” Levi's voice was laced with a hint of disappointment from having to cease their activities. “When we get back home I’ll give you as much as you want.” 

“Can I get that in writing?” Nico smiled slyly. 

Levi pulled himself over and rested his head on Nico’s chest picking at the blankets trying to snuggle in again. 

“Hey,” Nico kissed his boyfriend’s hair gently, “I love you.”

Levi looked up with blush staining his cheeks, “Why are you saying that right now?”

The sight of a bashful Levi was enough to make Nico’s heart race, “I just needed to tell you. You’re doing well and I appreciate all the effort you’re making for me with my family.”

Levi reached up and pulled Nico into a forceful kiss which he reciprocated eagerly. This time Nico had the sense to pull away, “Please don’t look at me like that. Just have a little bit of pity on me. We still have to make it another day and a half.”

Levi gave a soft laugh and let the warmth of Nico’s skin bloom onto his. 

*

Levi tossed the clothes from their drawer onto the floor beside his inside out suitcase.

“Ready to goooo…?” Nico stood in the doorway seeing the battlefield laid out before him. “Uhhh babe what is going on?”

“I forgot my thick jacket,” Levi knelt beside his pile of clothes with a small pout lingering on his lips. 

“I saw you cross it off your checklist.” Nico was amazed at how Levi could actually be in the process of packing something yet still not have it.

“I pulled it out and I must have…? Maybe I hung it up again? Maybe I didn’t realize it fell on the floor?” Levi scratched his head in confusion. 

Sumin’s loud screeching from down stairs interrupted them, “Nico, check-in is in 30 minutes lets go!!!”

Nico knew he didn’t have an extra jacket and how cold it got on the water, “I’m sure my dad has one you can borrow. Let me check.”

“NO. No I’ll just put on another layer under my sweater and…it’ll be….fine…right?” Levi looked almost afraid making Nico feel bad about the small laugh that escaped him. “I don’t want to bother him and besides it’ll be huge on me. He’s even bigger than you.”

“Here,” Nico stepped out for a moment and returned with the navy cardigan he had worn the previous day. “It’s not too thick but it’ll help. Are you sure you didn’t forget it on purpose so we’d all see your whale sweater? You’re very cute.” Nico poked at the whales on Levi’s peach toned garment making him smile.

“I found it on some random site and thought it was perfect. Now help me roll up the sleeves a little so it doesn’t look like I’m trying to wear my dad’s clothes,” Levi struggled to fold up the ends as Nico took charge.

“Your dad’s clothes?” Nico raised an eyebrow and leaned in closely with a slick smirk, “Did you want to try calling me daddy?”

Levi blushed and hit Nico’s chest with his free hand, “Just roll up my sleeves!!”


	5. Stamped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family go whale watching but Nico and Levi are in their own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had made up some 'rules' to their whale watching game in the 1st chapter that I use in this chapter in case anyone gets a little confused by the 'points' lol
> 
> I really like the way this chapter came out and I hope you enjoy it too. All the fluff.

As soon as they were on the boat Nico and Levi separated from everyone else. There was an upper and lower deck and Rie watched Nico and Levi descend to the lower level hand in hand. 

“I thought we were going to do this as a family,” she pouted.

“They’re on a date leave them be,” Junsu positioned himself on their favorite bench and pulled out a fresh Sudoku book. 

“Are you even going to pay attention,” Rie pulled out her notepad to take score waiting for her husband to drop his puzzle.

“I’m gonna be juuuust fine. I’ve already got 10 points,” he said smugly.

“HOW? We just started and I haven’t seen anything yet!” Rie was stunned and quickly looked around to see if anything was moving in the water.

“There were two humpback whales over there. They barely broke the water but there were two of them,” he pointed a ways from the ship.

“And you couldn’t have told me? I’m your wife,” Rie looked displeased.

“Rie you already know how this works,” Junsu looked solemnly out onto the horizon. “On the ocean, my love…there are no husbands or wives…just enemies.”

Rie hit his arm eliciting an OW from her husband, “This is where Nico gets his ridiculous competitive streak from. You.”

“Maybe so,” Junsu rubbed his arm and returned to his Sudoku. 

“Ok, I have to ask, Levi’s….blouse, is it a…?” Rie said in confusion trying to squint at Levi and get a better look. 

“A woman’s sweater? Yes, I think it is.” Junsu kept his focus on his game. 

“Do you think he knows?” She inquired seriously. 

“Not sure but it looks nice on him either way. Even Sumin couldn’t pull off that color. Peach washes her out,” Junsu smiled as he spoke to his puzzle.

“DAD!” Sumin huffed.

“More importantly are you keeping your eyes peeled for whatever it is you’re looking for in regards to the two of them?” Junsu gave Rie a light push with his elbow. 

“I am,” Rie cleared her throat, “There’s really just one thing I’m looking for.” 

“It wouldn’t happen to be a sign of affection would it, because even Levi’s sweater couldn’t hide the hickey our son must have planted on him last night.” Junsu looked over the edge of the boat, “5 points.”

“What hickey?!? And 5 points where?” Rie’s head was spinning trying to find Nico on the deck below and see whatever her husband had seen beside the ship. Eventually she gave up on the whales, “A hickey? Is our son 16?”

“They’re young Rie leave them,” Junsu pointed to a dolphin in the distance trying to curb her attention. “10 Points.”

“Besides,” Sumin chimed in, “the bed in that room squeaks pretty badly and I didn’t hear anything so I’m sure they didn’t go all the wa-”

“Stop! Sumin!” Rie interrupted her daughter who was laughing through her binoculars. 

“She’s right though my love. And I’ve never seen Nico so affectionate with anyone before so get to stamping,” Junsu chided before having Sumin steal his attention. “Sumin why did you bring yogurt when you don’t even like it?”

“Because, when Nico gets a high score then I can fling some on him and it’ll look like a bird pooped on him and he’ll loose points,” she smiled brightly. 

“My god Sumin,” Junsu spoke with a repulsed tone, “it’s fucking genius.”

“I know,” she beamed. She looked across the boat locking eyes with a man she’d been staring at for some time. “I’m gonna go see if I can help HIM with anything.”

“There are no extra points for picking up strangers!” Junsu called after her, being ignored. He rolled his eyes, “I’m going to find the restroom. I shouldn’t have had all that juice. I hope you’ll be ok.”

“What are you talking about I’ll be fine without you,” Rie scoffed.

“I’m talking to my activity book. Don’t touch it because I’ll loose my place,” Junsu placed the book down gently and rushed off. 

 

“Mom,” Nico stood over his mother blocking the sun with his height. “Can we get a kimbap roll?” 

She nodded and looked through her bag taking out a roll, “Are you boys having fun? You must be setting a new record because even your father can barely keep up with his own points.”

Nico gave a bewildered look which was overtaken by a smile, “Actually I haven’t been keeping score.” The revelation surprised even him.

Rie face distorted into disbelief, “What do you mean you’re not keeping score?”

“We’re just having fun. Levi’s never done anything like this before so we’re looking around and taking pictures. I can’t remember the last time I just relaxed on one of these things. It’s nice. Thanks mom. I’m gonna get back before Levi freezes,” Nico hurried off with his snack leaving Rie sitting there in shock.

Nico…not keeping score. NiCo?!? In what world would Nico not keep score. Hell he started all this when he was six. And he’s the reason they had to implement all their rules because the boy would inflate dolphin pool toys and toss them in the ocean saying ’10 points bitch’ if it meant winning. 

She got up and leaned against the railing watching as Nico made his way back to Levi. She’d watched for a few minutes when Junsu broke her concentration, “I hate having to use the bathroom on these things. The lines are so long next time I’ll just let my bladder explode thank you. It’ll be easier.” He looked over at Rie who was staring, deep in thought. “What are you looking at?”

“That,” she said dreamily. 

Junsu realized she was talking about Nico and Levi. Nico had opened his puffed vest and zipped Levi into it with him to help him stay warm. They talked and laughed and occasionally Levi would feed Nico a piece of kimbap from their shared vest. Nico would press his forehead against Levi's and rub the tip of Levi's nose and breathe on his hands to keep the cold at bay. Throughout all of Nico's life, as Junsu watched him grow, he had never seen his son smile so much or radiate so much happiness. And he never expected his son was capable of such a warm expression. 

“Stamped,” Rie said lightly.

“Really? You just wanted to see them flirting?” Junsu was perplexed as to what could have made her give in. 

“No. Look at Nico’s face. Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me? You had that same look. You had it when you asked me to move in with you, marry you, when I told you I was pregnant with Nico then Sumin. That is the face of a man so happy and consumed with love that he even forgot to take score today.” Rie kept her eyes on them.

“OUR son forgot to take score??” Junsu exclaimed making Rie chuckle.

“All the ones before. They ended up treating him so terribly. Our son's heart endured so many scars and bruises I told myself I wouldn’t accept anyone who couldn’t make him happy. I wanted that face. I needed to see that face.” Rie continued to gaze at them while Junsu gazed at her. “That, is the look of someone who has found the love of their life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for the Korean phrases so....they may be wrong. If it is wrong and you know how to say it I'll change it asap. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you like it!


End file.
